


Kiss Me?

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: Five times Danny had to ask Steve to kiss him and One time Steve beat him to it
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Kiss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching this so assume it's somewhere around season three? Ambiguous timeline location I just wanted fluff

1.

Danny sighed, letting his body slump sideways into the warm, solid weight of Steve McGarrett sitting beside him. The two of them were sitting on the beach, watching the sun go down with beers in hand, just enjoying the fact that they were both alive and healthy. In the two years Danny had been on the island, he’d faced more shit than he ever thought he would, but they all made it out the other side. And now there was just one more thing he needed to face.

“Hey Steve?”

“What’s up Danno?” Steve kept his voice soft, matching the whisper Danny had let escape into the silence between them.

“Have you ever thought about the future?”

“The future?”

“Yea. What you want in the future.”

“Sometimes.” Steve admitted. “But being in the SEALs we never knew what the future held, or even if we’d live to see it, so I honestly don’t think about it often just out of habit.”

Danny hummed, considering that. “But now?”

“Well now I guess my future is Five-0.” Steve shrugged with the shoulder Danny wasn’t leaning on.

“What about outside of work?” Danny prodded. “I know you and Catherine have a ‘thing’ when she’s on the island, but what do you actually want?”

“Catherine’s just a friend.” Steve defended quickly. Then he stopped, thinking about why that was his immediate reaction. Catherine was the only woman he’d ever been in a long-term ‘relationship’ with, but he never even considered a future with her. He’d only ever considered a future with one person, laying in his bed at night, dreaming of the ideal, but he didn’t think that would ever be possibility.

“So, what do you want Steve?” Danny repeated, sitting up and turning to look Steve in the eye. “ _Who_ do you want Steve?”

Steve stared at Danny, seeing the hope and desperation in Danny’s eyes, feeling the hope, and fear, burning inside his chest. Finally, like an unstoppable force, the answer escaped from his lips. “ _You._ ”

A grin broke across Danny’s face, lighting up Steve’s world. “Then are you going to kiss me or not, you great big fool?” He asked. “Because you should know by now I like you a lot more than I thought I would when we met in your garage, and it’s about time we gave this a shot.”

Danny’s words gave way to a wave of warmth, spreading through Steve, from his heart down to his toes, and he didn’t hold himself back anymore. He leaned forward, moving his arm from Danny’s back up to his neck, cradling him carefully as he pressed their lips together, pouring all the love he had into the most gentle kiss he’d ever been a part of. It lasted only a moment, but felt like forever before they parted, pressing their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Are we actually doing this?” Steve whispered. “All of it?”

“Everything you want.” Danny agreed. “Anything you want.”

“I want it all.” Steve sighed.

Danny grinned. “Then you’d better kiss me again, Smooth Dog.”

Steve laughed, twisting to move Danny into his lip, laughing at Danny’s offended face before stealing another kiss. He felt Danny melt against him, their arms wrapped around each other, basking in the love and happiness they felt pouring out from the other. They still didn’t know how the future was going to work out, but they knew they were going to face it together.

2.

Danny sat on the beach, the sun beating down on his back, grinning as he looked out over the waves. When he’d first moved here he never thought he’d enjoy watching people surf, but here he was, loving ever minute of it.

“That family of yours has some skill out there.”

Danny turned, seeing Kamekona standing above him. “You sound surprised.”

“Oh no.” He shook his head. “Not shocked. Awed. That girl of yours especially.”

Danny grinned, looking out at the ocean, turning back just in time to see Grace, on her pink surfboard, catch a wave and take it down. “She had a pair of really good teachers.” Danny could hear those teachers cheering her on, out in the water with her.

“That she did.” Kamekona nodded. “You ever going to let them teach you?”

“We’re working on it.” Danny assured him. “But Steve kinda sucks at it, so I’m sticking with Kono until he gets himself together.”

“He gets distracted?”

“Oh yeah.” Danny chuckled. “Very, very distracted.”

Kamekona laughed, throwing his head back. “Well you best get learning then brah. Families are meant to surf together you know.”

“I know.” Danny nodded. “We’re getting there. But today’s just for those three, and they’re loving it.”

“Coming in soon though, aren’t they?”

“Yea they’ll be in soon for food.” Danny laughed.

“I’ll get started.” Kamekona nodded, turning and walking away.

Danny rolled his eyes, looking back out at the water. Sure enough, the three boards in the water were heading his way, catching waves on their way to carry them towards the shore. It didn’t take long before there were three people on the sand now, picking up their boards with massive grins, headed Danny’s way.

“Danno!” Grace exclaimed. “Did you see me?”

“I did!” Danny assured her, picking her up into his arms. “You did so good Monkey.”

“I had a good teacher.” Grace grinned.

“Kono is pretty good at surfing, isn’t she?”

“What am I then?” Steve asked, faking offense.

“Moral support.” Danny answered with a grin, setting Grace back down.

Kono laughed. “She’s a good student too. Learning fast.”

“Wait go back to me just being moral support.” Steve declared.

“You’re very good moral support.” Danny told him with a smirk. “Right Grace?”

Grace nodded, giggling at Steve as he made a noise of ofront, looking offended, and it just made the others laugh.

“I’ll show you moral support.” Steve threatened, lunging forward to wrap himself around Danny.

“You Neanderthal!” Danny shouted, pushing at Steve’s chest. “You’re going to get me soaked!”

“Oh so picking up your soaked daughter is fine but I can’t get one little hug.” Steve defended, holding on tighter.

Danny groaned, finally pushing free of Steve. “You’re a monster, she’s my daughter.”

Steve laughed. “I’m yours too.”

“Yea, my idiot.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“Danno you shouldn’t insult Uncle Steve.” Grace told him.

“See?” Steve pointed at Grace. “She’s on my side.”

“Monkey, why are you taking his side?”

“It’s not nice to insult people.” Grace shrugged. “You should apologize.”

Danny sighed, looking at Steve, who just looked smug. “Smugness is also not nice.”

Steve shrugged. “I’m waiting for my apology.”

“I apologize Steve.” Danny said, making a show of it for his daughter. “Now come here.”

“For what?” Steve looked worried, not sure what was happening.

“Well I do believe an apology is best sealed with a kiss, so are you going to come kiss me or not?”

“Oh definitely.” Steve declared. He swooped forward, pulling Danny in for a kiss, grinning into it. They pulled apart as Grace giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Steve asked, looking over at her.

“You’re just silly.” Grace told them. “It’s cute.”

Danny spluttered, not believing he and Steve just got called cute by his nine year old daughter. The others just laughed, happy to be together in the sun.

3.

Danny kept his gun up, taking shots at the guys across the warehouse from the team, trying to keep himself alive in the aftermath of yet another impulsive Steve moment. He’d thought them getting together would make Steve more careful, having something to go home to, but it had only made him worse. He was so scared to lose Danny that it had made him even stupider trying to protect him. Danny could still see him, laying on the floor nearby, not moving since he got hit three minutes ago. If they didn’t finish this soon, Danny was going to be the one doing something stupid.

Finally, as Danny thought something awful was about to happen, HPD SWAT was busting through the back door, shooting the bad guys as they swung around. It was all over in less than a minute, and all the guys were pinned to the floor, ready to be bagged and tagged. But Danny didn’t pay any attention to them, instead running towards Steve, falling to his knees next to the man’s body.

“Steve?” Danny called, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. “Steve!”

“Why are you shouting at me?” Steve groaned, blinking his eyes open. “I got shot I’m not dead.”

Danny huffed, pressing a hand to Steve’s cheek. “You fucker. You scared the shit out of me.”

Steve smiled, eyes full of pain. “Yea I seem to do that a lot.”

“How is he?” Chin asked, coming up behind Danny.

“Alive and making jokes.” Danny sighed. “So he’ll be fine til I kill him for scaring me like that.”

“I’ll get the paramedics in here for you brah.” Chin laughed.

“Thanks Chin.” Steve groaned. “They do have some good drugs.”

“Oh no you won’t be getting any of those good drugs.” Danny informed him. “You were dumb enough to go through those doors without a plan, on impulse, without even telling me what you are doing. That pain is your punishment and you know it.”

Steve chuckled. “At least it’s just an abdomen hit.”

“Oh yea, just an abdomen hit, the region that holds all your important organs.” Danny scoffed. “You’re an idiot.”

Steve grinned. “Yea, but I’m yours, aren’t I?”

“I suppose I am.” Danny sighed.

Chin came back with the paramedics then, and Danny stepped aside to let them get at Steve. It didn’t take long for them to have him bandaged up and on the stretcher, all the EMTs were unfortunately getting quite proficient at bullet-wound emergency care. They had him out quickly, returning to the ambulance to get him to trauma as quickly as possible to prevent any long-term damage.

“One moment.” Danny called before they pushed him into the back of the ambulance.

“Of course Detective.” The paramedic nodded, stepping back.

“What?” Steve asked, looking confused. “I would think you want me on my way to the hospital as fast as possible.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, as soon as I’m done you’re going to the hospital.” Danny agreed. “But you need to do one more thing first.”

“Huh?” Steve was very confused now.

“You got shot, I thought you were dying.” Danny reminded him. “So are you going to kiss me or not because I’m sure that officer from last week would be more than willing to give me a ‘we’re alive thank god’ kiss if you aren’t going to-”

Steve cut Danny off by grabbing the front of his shirt, tugging him forward and stretching up to kiss him.

The anxiety oozed out of Danny as he felt Steve’s lips, and the strength of his grip. He was going to be okay, he was an impulsive idiot, but they were both alive and that’s what mattered.

4.

“You know when we met I’d never imagined seeing you like this.”

“Like what, Steven?”

“Happy in Hawai’i.” Steve laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes, running his shoulder into Steve’s. “You ass.”

“Your ass.” Steve grinned.

“Unfortunately.” Danny fake sighed.

“You are happy here, aren’t you?” Steve asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

“Yes Steven, I am happy here.” Danny nodded. “And I am just as surprised about it as you are.”

“You don’t regret it?”

“Regret it?” Danny repeated. “Why would I regret it?”

“I don’t know.” Steve shrugged. “You weren’t exactly happy about it when we first met. And it hasn’t really been easy these past two years. A lot’s happened.”

“Yea.” Danny nodded. “A lot has happened. But one of those things that happened was that I fell in love with an idiot Navy SEAL, and I will never regret that.”

Steve blushed, ducking his head. “Well that’s good to hear, considering…”

Danny looked over as Steve trailed off. “Considering?”

Steve looked nervous, shifting himself to his feet, reaching into his pocket. “Considering this.” Steve declared, dropping down onto one knee in front of Danny.

“Holy shit.” Danny whispered.

“Danny, you have changed my entire life.” Steve declared. “Before meeting you, I never thought I would want to settle down. The SEALs were my entire life, and I had never imagined a life outside of the service. Losing my dad was one of the worst things in my life, but meeting you was one of the best, even if you did hate me at first. I know I drove you nuts those first few months, but you stuck by me and I will always be grateful for that. And now, you letting me love you and care for you, it’s a gift I never thought I would have deserved. But I want to deserve it, _god_ do I want to deserve it.” Steve took a deep breath, pulling a ring box out of his pocket. “So Danny, will you let me prove to you that you should never regret the chances you have given me? Will you let me love you for the rest of my life, through anything we may face? Will you marry me?” Steve asked, opening the ring box in his hand, showing Danny the ring he’d picked out when he realized that he didn’t want to imagine a future without Danny in it anymore. It was a beautiful, shiny silver tungsten band, with a sliver of obsidian around the middle of it.

“You big lug.” Danny whispered, tearing up a little. “You’re going to make me cry again.”

“Sorry?” Steve winced.

“Come here.” Danny smiled, reaching out to Steve. “Give me that ring and get up here because if we don’t call Grace right now she will never forgive me.”

“Wait, is that a yes?” Steve asked, still looking a little nervous.

“Did you expect it to be a no?” Danny replied, smiling fondly at the other man. He shook his head. “Steve, I love you, more than I’m pretty sure I’ve ever loved anyone other than my daughter. Despite everything we have gone through in the last two years, I trust you with my life, and Grace’s life, without any hesitation. So are you going to give me that ring and come up here and kiss me or not?”

Steve grinned, surging up, pressing his lips against Danny’s in a fast kiss, breaking away to laugh in relief. “I was honestly scared you’d say no.” He admitted quietly.

Danny rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve truly been able to say no to you since that day in your garage.”

“I love you.” Steve whispered, pressing his forehead to Danny’s.

“I love you too, you big idiot.” Danny chuckled. “Now give me that ring, and you better know what your ring size is, because Grace will want to go shopping for your ring immediately.”

“10.” Steve answered immediately.

Danny laughed. “Of course you actually know. And I’m betting this ring is going to fit perfectly because you’re crazy and figured out my size before you bought it.”

“Obviously.” Steve smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Danny ordered.

Steve didn’t have a problem with that, stealing another kiss, and Danny’s future from him in one happy moment.

5.

“Hey babe, can you come here?” Steve called.

“You better not have broken something again.” Danny called back, pushing himself off the couch to go join Steve on the lanai.

“Just come here.” Steve laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes, stepping out onto the lanai. “You just don’t want to let me enjoy watching the game, do you?”

“You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” Steve assured him, raising an arm to invite him down onto the bench on the lanai.

Danny sighed, sitting down and letting Steve pull him in for a tight hug. “What’s up babe?”

“So we talked about wanting to have our wedding here, on our island the other night.” Steve started.

“Yes, I remember. I was there for that.” Danny smiled at Steve’s obvious nervousness. The last time Steve was this nervous, they’d ended the conversation engaged.

“And we talked about how hard it will be for your family to all make it down here.” Steve added. “Because plane tickets are expensive.”

Danny nodded, letting Steve continue.

“And we’ve also talked about how much money the Navy gave me after I finally retired, with all the combat pay, hazard pay, and then the disability pay along with all the normal pay I never used and ended up just piling up in my accounts.” Steve kept going. “And how much money it ended up being.”

“Steve I swear to god if you’re about to say what I think you’re going to say I’m going to leave you right here and now.” Danny sighed. “You know my family doesn’t take handouts and they will not let you buy their plane tickets.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Steve quickly assured him. “I’m not thinking of covering the airfare out here. I’m thinking that we cover the _other_ very expensive thing about Hawai’i. The hotel fees.”

Danny looked at him. “How is that going to look any different to them?”

“Because it’s polite to host people in your house when you invite them over, but we don’t have the room for that so it’s only right for us to rent rooms for them instead.” Steve smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes. “You know that won’t fly for them all.”

“Danno, I want all the family you want to be here, to be able to be here.” Steve insisted. “And I honestly hate having the amount of money I do. It feels pointless. I want to spend it on _us_ , on making this something we both love. My entire ohana is either on this island or easily able to get here. I want your family to have the same ability to be here for you.”

“They won’t like it.”

“Then tell them it’s my gift to you because you won’t let me do anything for you specifically.” Steve shrugged. “I want our wedding to be the best we can have, even if we will have to have a stupid amount of security around. I _love_ you Danny, I want your family to be here to see that.”

“You’re secretly a sap, aren’t you?” Danny laughed, shaking his head.

Steve shrugged. “For you? Absolutely.”

“I will call my mom and talk to her about it.” Danny conceded. “If anyone can convince my family to take this hand-out though, it will be you and her.”

Steve grinned. “I’ll do it.”

“You’re never unsure of yourself, are you?”

“I was when I asked you to marry me.” Steve shrugged.

Danny scoffed. “Yea because you have a fear of abandonment, not because you actually thought I’d turn you down.”

“But you actually think your family with agree to this?” Steve asked, still nervous. “I want you to have everyone you love together on the big day.”

“There may be a chance of it.” Danny admitted with a sigh. “My family is just as sappy as you, and being able to be here to see me take back every bad word I ever said about this pineapple invested island will tempt those non-sappy ones.”

Steve laughed. “So the rest of your family is assholes too?”

“I would take offense to that but you’re not wrong.” Danny shrugged.

“I love you.” Steve said, kissing the side of Danny’s head.

“That is incorrect.” Danny declared.

“Wait what?” Steve looked startled and confused.

“That is not the kiss I demand.” Danny smirked, twisting to look at Steve. “So are you going to actually kiss me or not?”

Steve rolled his eyes, chuckling, but leaned in, pressing his lips to Danny’s in a long, gentle kiss. When they parted after a moment, Danny sighed happily.

“Much better.”

+1.

Danny stared at himself in the mirror, unable to believe that this day had actually arrived. He was overwhelmed, but he couldn’t be happier with the way his life was going. A knock at the door startled him, and he turned around just in time to see his mom peaking her head through the door.

“Danny?”

“Come on in Ma.” Danny grinned.

“Well I brought someone special to see you.” Clara told him.

“Danno!” Grace exclaimed, pushing through the door. She had her flower girl dress on, and her done up already, looking like the most gorgeous girl in the world.

“Hey there Monkey.” Danny crouched down to hug Grace. “You look beautiful.”

“Kono did my hair.” Grace told him happily. “And Nonna helped with my makeup.”

“Well they both did an excellent job.” Danny assured her, smiling at his mom as well as he stood back up.

With tears in her eyes, Clara pulled her oldest son into a tight hug. “I never thought I’d see you like this again.” She whispered.

“Like what?”

“Happy and in love.” Clara told him with a teary smile. “You haven’t looked this happy since Gracie was born.”

Danny blushed. “Ma you can’t cry now, you won’t have any tears left for the ceremony.”

“Daniel you know I have plenty.” Clara assured him. “But the other thing I came to do was ask you if you were ready.”

Danny nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready.”

“That is frightfully similar to what Steve said.” Clara rolled her eyes. “Now let’s get you two downstairs so this show can begin. You know your cousins are all waiting for a party.”

“We made sure Steve was already out of the house before we came up.” Grace assured Danny. “Uncle Chin took him out already so he wouldn’t see you before the wedding.”

Danny chuckled. Grace had wanted them to do the traditional ‘not seeing each other before the wedding’ and neither man had been opinionated about it enough to argue with her. “Well that’s quite reassuring, thank you Monkey.”

“You ready then?” Clara asked.

Danny looked at her, smiling happily. “Honestly Ma, I don’t think I’ve ever been more ready for the future.”

Clara smiled, happy to see the happiness her son was emanating now. “Then let’s go get you married.”

They headed downstairs together, hearing the crowd of people in the backyard. They’d decided to have their wedding at the McGarrett house, making happy memories to cover the horrible ones of before. It was a slightly large group to have on their property, but neither of them were upset about it. Their ceremony will be on the beach, where they had their first kiss. The weather was perfect, so they can have their dinner outside, and having everyone they loved together, it was exactly what they wanted.

“I’ll see you out there.” Clara kissed her son’s cheek before slipping outside, heading to her seat.

“Ready Danno?” Grace asked, looking up at her dad.

“I’ve never been more ready.” Danny told her.

Grace grinned, happy to see her dad as happy as Step-Steve made him. Through the door, they heard the conch shell blow, long and low, cueing Grace to pick up her basket and slip outside, ready to start the ceremony.

Danny waited until he heard the conch shell again, as he’d been ordered to by wedding planner Mary McGarrett, and then followed his daughter outside.

“Hey there gorgeous, you wanna get out of here?” A whisper came from beside him.

Danny grinned, turning to see Steve stepping out from behind the screen on the lanai that had been hiding him. “Unfortunately I’m actually getting married today.” Danny whispered back as he took the arm Steve offered him.

“Damn.” Steve sighed. “Must be one lucky guy.”

“I don’t know, I think I’m the lucky one.” Danny responded as they walked forward, heading down the aisle between the rows of their family members.

Steve couldn’t say anything back without the others hearing, so he kept his mouth shut, a huge grin on his face, as he and Danny approached the altar where Mamo was standing, waiting for them.

The look on Mamo’s face almost made Danny tear up then and there, with the amount of love and happiness he could see in Mamo’s eyes, having been asked to be the one to bind Danny and Steve together. As they reached him, Mamo began to speak, calling out to the spirits and ancestors to bless their day, their love, and their futures as a married couple. Danny only understood the basics of it, having asked Steve about it, but even without the full knowledge of what was being said, it sent shivers down his back. He’d never imagined a wedding like this when he was growing up, but it was perfect for the two of them.

“Thank you to everyone gathered here today, for your love and support of this couple.” Mamo continued, returning to English so everyone in attendance would understand him. “These two have fought the world together, and faced many challenges, but now they move forward together, into the future, as one.”

Mamo kept talking, but Danny had a hard time paying attention, getting lost in the love in Steve’s eyes. Most of the wedding became one blur after that, but Danny will never forget the tears in Steve’s eyes as they exchanged their wedding leis, being blessed by Mamo as they did. And he will never forget the tears in his own eyes, blurring his vision, as Steve slid his wedding ring onto his finger, marking him for all the island to see.

“By the power invested in me by these two men, and the state of Hawai’i, I pronounce you husbands.” Mamo announced, finishing the ceremony. “May the ancestors guide you and the spirits protect you. You may kiss to seal the bond.”

Danny grinned, opening his mouth to egg Steve on, but he didn’t have the chance before Steve was cupping his face in his hands and sealing their mouths, and their futures, together. Cheers broke out across the people in attendance, applause breaking the silence.

When Steve pulled back, he grinned at Danny. “I wasn’t about to let you ask me to kiss you again.”

Danny laughed, sliding his arm around Steve’s waist. “You’re a menace.”

“Your menace now.” Steve reminded him.

“You are way too proud of that.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go take some pictures and party.” Steve told him.

Danny nodded. “Let’s go.”

The two of them headed out, hand in hand, grinning as they went back down the aisle, heading into their futures together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://angelwithwingsoffire.tumblr.com/) as well


End file.
